Ties
by ChaiTea-Walnut
Summary: Eveinrae, Hinata's cousin, arrives in Konoha on a mission... Create a treaty between thier two villages. But soon Eveinrae realizes that she had feelings for none other than her cousin, Neji. Neji/OC Lots of pointless fluff...


This is actually an old FF I wrote a couple years ago. I resently found it and fixed it up to give you what you see here.

Thankfully I was almost finished when I first wrote it, so really the only thing for me to do is revise every chapter and write the end… which I still haven't decided how to do.

Chapter 1: New Girl in Town

Eveinrae POV:

The young girl walked into the village. Her hair was long and pale, almost able to be mistaken as white except for the light yellow that shone when the sun hit it. It hung down her back, gently tied half way down her back by a dark blue ribbon.

She wore a cloak that wrapped completely around her and fell to her waist, made of a light brown, sand colored cloth. She also wore long, off white pants that hung loosely around her feet, and bore many open rips that were of a stylish fashion. Her arms were hidden beneath the cloth, here eyes down casting their pupiless blue tinged whiteness.

She walked nervously down the streets of the village, gaining many curious and untrusting glances from citizens of Konaha. She understood and accepted their distrust. Many times they had been taken advantage of because of their hospitality, despite their strength.

For her own protection, she was in the center of a group of six jounin, four from her own village. All this wariness and precaution, simply because she was the granddaughter of Ritu, leader of the Village of Caves. Proof of her foreignness hung around her neck, covering most of her chin. Her forehead protector was tied there, bearing the symbol of a cave, a rock with a jagged opening in it.

She felt uncomfortable under the stares and the bright sun that hung above her. She was happy when she looked up and saw that she was finally at the Hokage's place.

Hinata's POV: 

"Hey, what's going on." Naruto asked no one unparticular when he noticed the procession passing by.

Hinata glanced up from her eyes normal place, on the ground, to see a girl walking down the street, many people were crowding around, staring.

Sakura looked as well, her arm interlocked with Sasuke. Hinata and Naruto, and Sakura and Sasuke were on a double date since both girls finally got up the courage to ask the guys out. The boys had been surprised, but had still agreed, much to both girl's great joy.

"I don't think I've seen her before." Naruto said with a curious gaze.

"Of course not idiot," Sasuke rolled his eyes, "She's from the village hidden in the Caves. See her head band." Sasuke called Naruto another name.

"I wonder who she is." Sakura said to herself.

"Hey, Hinata-chan, she looks a little like you." Naruto stated, "You both walk around with you heads down, you both wear your forehead protector the same way… you're eyes are similar, defiantly a relative!" Naruto was proud of himself.

Hinata looked at the girl closer, _relative_. It echoed in her mind…

She gasped loudly, before she took off running towards her home. She was met halfway by her sister, Hanabi.

"Hinata, we're wanted at the Hokage's." she told her, grabbing her by her wrist and running ahead of her. Her date with Naruto left behind.

Eveinrae POV:

The foreign ninja stood in the center of the room, many looking at her, watching her closely. She wanted to turn her face downwards, to crumble beneath the glares from every one, still…

She was a representative of her village. More than that, she was the granddaughter of Hishu (the Village of the Cave's second leader, much like the Hokage, but on a much smaller level) and the daughter of the third leader, Ritu. She would not show weakness.

That was her way of the Ninja. She might be shy, she might keep her eyes on the ground when she walked, but to do so in front of someone of such high standing, it would be a disgrace to herself and her village.

She kept her chin raised high as she tried to still her quivering.

"Lady Eveinrae, I am pleased that you made it without any harm." The fifth Hokage said, "Welcome to Konaha!"

Eveinrae nodded, "Thank you, ma'am, it is an honor to be of service to both Konoha and Hazune (Name of her city)."

"I was told that you were informed of why you were summoned here." The Hokage looked at her almost pityingly, which caused Eveinrae to inwardly wince.

Yes, she knew why she here. She remembered her father speaking to her about it. Her heart hurt at the knowledge, her pain at leaving the village that had been her home.

"I have the great honor and responsibility of joining our villages together in a peace that surpasses a treaty." Eveinrae said, quoting her father, "I am to be married so that no war will break out between The Village of Leaves and The Village of Caves."

The Hokage nodded solemnly, then, "There are many young men here who will no doubt also like the honor. I have not chosen one in particular, but have decided to let you decide on that. You will meet here tomorrow at ten thirty to see all eligible young men close to your age, however they are not to know what is going on."

Eveinrae nodded. The Hokage continued, "So I will simply invite all ninjas between the ages of fourteen and eighteen here to meet you tomorrow."

"I understand." Came the pale girl's reply.

"Now, it is getting late. You must be exhausted from your trip. So, please, get some rest." The Hokage turned to the head of Hyuuga clan, "I am putting her in your trust. I hope that you will take care of her, despite the differences between you and your cousins."

The man nodded. Eveinrae followed him, along with some members of his family, including his two daughters.

She was nervous when they arrived at the estate after the ten minute walk. Her things had come before her, and were already there. She was given a room next to the oldest girl, Hinata.

It was large, with a desk on the right wall, a bed on the left, halfway across the room from the door. The wall paper was a light blue with dark blue flowers printed on it. The closet was large made by the same brown wood as both the ceiling and the floor.

It was just as she remembered from ten years ago, on her first trip here.

Her room had a large window on it, with a small balcony with a tree beside it that separated it from the balcony that came from Hinata's room. She was not used to windows, she had had none at her home. Already, the sun had fallen and the moon had arose, halfway full, large and bright above the sky.

Night was Eveinrae's favorite time of day. The sun was too bright for her eyes, and she was not allowed to wear sunglasses, so she tried her best to stay inside during the day. But at night, the moon was so less harsh, casting only a soft glow on the grass.

Eveinrae opened the clear glass door and stepped out onto the veranda after changing into her nightgown, the silk, lacy white cloth streaming behind her. She stood at the edge, resting her hands on the cool black metal of the side. She felt a breeze blow through the trees, lifting up her hair before placing it back on her shoulders

Tonight was such a night that would be perfect of any lovers out on a stroll. The moon hit the grass, bathing it in gentle rays. She heard the sound of trickling water from nearby. It would be a perfect night to walk around with some one on your arm, holding tightly to them.

Eveinrae shook her head, _Stupid! There is no reason to be romanticizing. You will have to marry within the next three months. I can't choose a husband who will care about me, who will walk with me, who will love me. I can't choose a husband because of love. It's because of this duty…_

Eveinrae felt her eyes water, _I'm so stupid. I should be proud of this chance. Besides, I was never interested in marriage before. I never cared before. The only care I should give now is to the station and abilities of the man I will marry._

_He must be of good standing and will be highly valuable to the union of our nation._

There was a nock at the door. Eveinrae realized that she had been thinking for too long and she was thinking irrationally.

Her eyes were dry. She was feeling better, knowing that she would be happy if her village was happy. As a ninja, she would sacrifice her life. As the daughter of her village's leader, she would sacrifice her heart.

"Yes?" she asked, stepping inside and shutting the doors behind her. She reached out and grabbed one of her robes, one that matched the one she wore in daylight, only this one touched the ground.

The door opened.

"Um…" the oldest daughter of the Hyuuga clan leader stepped halfway in, staring down at her fiddling fingers, "Eveinrae-san." She said, "Do- Do you need anything?"

"Um… not really, no." she stood with the bed in between the two.

Hinata did not leave, but kept twiddling her fingers. Eveinrae realized that she had something to say. She sighed.

"Hinata-chan, um, did you want to, um, come in?" she said, sitting on the bed.

Hinata shut the door silently behind her with a light click. She made her way to the other ninja nervously.

Eveinrae giggled lightly at the older girl, "Hinata." She said laughing gently, "You really are my cousin." She said, with a hand over her mouth, trying to suppress her giggles.

Hinata looked up surprised and Eveinrae looked down at her lap, "I-I'm sorry. You just reminded me of… myself." After a second she looked up to see Hinata smiling down at her with the shy, pleased grin.

"Imouto-chan!" Hinata said, tossing herself on Eveinrae in a large hug, the two falling backwards on the bed, laughing.

"Onee-chan." Eveinrae said laughing as they sat next to each other on the bed. "You get excited easily, don't you."

She shook her head, "Not really. I'm just, um, so glad to see you. It-it's been a long time."

Eveinrae agreed, "I wanted to come, but with the disagreement between your father and mine…"

Hinata looked down, "I-I saw you on the street and I ran home as soon as I realized who you were." She blushed like it was something emberacing, "You've changed so much, and I'm happy you are back… but…" she was looking at her lap twiddling her fingers, "I wanted to ask you…"

Eveinrae just waited for Hinata to ask, not wanting to prod "Why are you doing this?" she said at last.

Eveinrae sighed, "That's it? I thought something was wrong." Eveinrae looked out the floor-to-ceiling windows opening to the balcony. "I was asked to. Someone needs to and who better than me? I'm of high standing."

"But you could have refused!" Hinata said, objecting, "You could have refused and the subject would be dropped! We would have formed a treaty instead. You don't have to go through with it even now."

Eveinrae stood, "Hinata," she said gently, "I'm scared. I'm terrified. I was always nervous around people, and I don't want to get married, especially right now. I'm only sixteen. But, it's my duty."

Hinata looked up at the younger girl with admiration. Eveinrae sat down on the bed and stared at her lap shyly. Both embareaced at their outbreaks

"Um… Hinata?" she asked.

"Um Hm?" Hinata replied twiddling her fingers equally as shy.

"Do- do you… like anyone? I mean… if- if you do… I-I don't want to… think about…" Eveinrae didn't know how to get her point across.

Hinata blushed brightly, "Well… there is this one- this one guy… I really like… his name is N-Naruto Uzumaki."

"O-okay…" she didn't know what else to say.

"W-well, You need to get to sleep so I'll just- I'll…" Hinata left.

Eveinrae sighed and laid back on her bed, sliding the covers over her. As she drifted to sleep she wondered about how to complete her mission.


End file.
